


Reconstruction

by SilverDagger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Ficlet, Introspection, slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDagger/pseuds/SilverDagger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historia wishes she could make herself into someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconstruction

Historia meets Ymir behind the trainee cabins at dusk, finds her waiting with a slanted smile, impossible to turn away from.

She's tall, Ymir, all bony hips and elbows, only escaping awkwardness because she doesn't care if she gets in anybody's way. She's loud. She takes up space. But when Historia looks closer, she seems less substantial than she should be, hollow-boned or barely there at all.

Historia knows the feeling well, and she asks, without thinking, "have you ever tried to make yourself into something different than you are?"

"Once," Ymir says. "A while back. Turns out there are consequences."

She stretches, scratches absently at the back of her neck, and adds, after too much silence, "I wasn't the only one who paid."

"No," Historia says. "That's never how it happens, is it?"

"What I mean is, don't do it. You're better'n that."

 _Better than me,_ she's saying, and whatever Ymir did, stole or lied or murdered, that's so far from true it's meaningless. Historia's lived her whole life at the cost of others. Now she wants to shed herself, name, house, title, but you can't cut off the past like you would a limb, or a dead branch. It's like brambles. It grows back.

And if she runs now, she'll be leaving someone behind. So she wraps her arms around Ymir instead, feeling her emptiness and the impossible heat of her skin, and whispers _I won't_ into the curve of her shoulder.

Almost believes it.


End file.
